Conscience d'un mangemort anonyme
by theti
Summary: Petit oneshot. Le titre dit tout.


Bon, ça fait longtemps que je n'écris plus, et j'aimerais beaucoup m'y remettre.

Mais, bon, comme on dit, qui va lentement va surement.

Donc, pour l'instant, je vais recommencer avec un très court one-shot, bon, j'avoue que c'est pas encore le "must" (loin de là, trèèèèèès loin de là!), mais bon...

SINON, JE PROFITE DE CETTE PUBLICATION POUR FAIRE UNE PETITE ANNONCE!

J'ai écrit une fic qui s'appelle "JUSTE SURVIVRE", elle est en cours depuis très longtemps, je l'ai abandonnée il y a déjà environ 2 ans (comme le temps passe vite!).

Il est sur et certain que je ne reprendrai pas cette fic!

Disons pour me justifier que mon état d'esprit a un peu évolué, ma manière d'écrire aussi, et je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de continuer cette fic.

D'ailleurs, si je le faisais, je pense que ceux qui l'ont aimée seraient déçus.

Et ceux-là, justement, qui l'ont aimée m'ont tout de même tellement envoyé de reviews que je me sens un peu coupable de les laisser en plan alors qu'ils voudraient une suite.

Donc, voilà, si quelqu'un est interessé, qu'il me le fasse savoir!

Bon, ça c'est fait, donc je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire!

**Conscience d'un mangemort anonyme**

Un cri dans la nuit. Les lumières qui s'allument les unes après les autres. Une bousculade. Des pleurs.

Et voilà. Un meutre de plus sur la conscience.

Conscience? Vraiment?

Il en a donc encore une?

Il lui semble que cela fait des années qu'il n'a plus ressenti un quelconque sentiment qu'on puisse attribuer à sa conscience.

Il y a quelques années, commettre ce meurtre aurait en effet pu le faire culpabiliser. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne peut le faire ressentir des remords, il a même oublié ce que cela faisait d'en avoir.

Aujourd'hui, son coeur s'est définitivement transformé en pierre, et même le mot sentiment a été banni à jamais de son vocabulaire.

Toutes les failles qu'il avait alors qu'il était jeune ont été solidifiées. Désormais, rien ne peut plus l'atteindre. Il n'est plus qu'un homme... Non. On ne peut même plus le qualifier d'homme. il n'est plus qu'une créature sans âme, sans volonté, au service de son maître. Son seigneur ordonne et il obéit, ainsi vont les choses. Et elles ne changeront plus. Pourquoi devraient-elles changer? Il ne le sait pas. Il ne s'est jamais posé la question. Et même s'il lui venait l'idée de se la poser, il ne saurait y répondre.

Comment le pourrait-il?

Les notions de "mal" et de "bien" ne veulent plus rien dire pour lui, il ne connaît plus ni l'amour ni la haine, ni la peine ni la jouissance.

Car si aucun sentiment qu'il jugeait "faible" ne peut plus l'atteindre, les autres non plus.

Il ne ressent aucune tristesse, aucun remord quand il tue quelqu'un, mais, contrairement à avant, il n'en ressort aucune satisfaction, aucune joie.

Rien.

Son maître ordonne, il obéit, ainsi vont les choses.

Quand il passe à côté d'un détraqueur, il ne ressent rien.

Il devrait être mort de peur en revivant ses souvenirs les plus horribles, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et une de ces horribles créatures chercheraient-elles à avaler son âme, elle ne trouverait absolument rien pour se rassasier.

Car cela fait bien longtemps que son âme l'a quitté, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

La magie noire, la corruption, l'univers entier dans lequel il a évolué depuis sa naissance l'ont peu à peu transformé en ce qu'il est désormais.

Mais, avant tout, c'est cette marque qui orne son poignet depuis trop longtemps maintenant qui a eu raison de lui.

C'est elle qui l'a détruit, années après années, qui l'a fait oublier tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui un être humain.

Il a une femme. Il a un fils.

C'est à peine s'il se rappelle de leurs prénoms.

Et si son Seigneur le lui demandait, il les tuerait, tout les deux, sans hésiter. De sang froid.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir, cela fait longtemps que les pires cauchemards ne le réveillent plus.

Cela ne changerait rien à sa vie, il n'en a déjà plus.

Son Seigneur lui confit une mission, il l'accomplit.

Il n'a pas de mission, il pense à son maître et au jour où il aura définitivement triomphé.

Car cela ne fait aucun doute pour lui, son maître triomphera!

Il est le plus puissant, l'Etre suprême!

Personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui.

Tout le monde doit s'agenouiller devant son maître.

Et que meurent ceux qui s'opposeraient à cette règle!

Que meurent tous ces sang-de-bourbe, que se répande leur sang si sale qui souille le Royaume du Seigneur de son impurté.

Tous, ils doivent tous mourir! Car c'est ce que son seigneur veut.

Ses désirs sont ses ordres, et il doit y obéir, car ainsi vont les choses.

Son maître ordonne et il obéit.


End file.
